crappypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jeff the Kinder
Salve io mi chiamo Liù (con l'accento sulla U come Gesù e Grisù) vivevo in una città chiamata Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, vivevo, perchè duevirgolacinque anni fa io e la mia family ci siamo trasferiti ad Alba, una città in uno stato chiamato "Piemonte" in un continente detto "Italia" fino ad ora non lo avevo sentito nominare, nonostante mio padre (Luheegee) e mia madre (Geenah) lavorassero alla Kinder, ovvero un'azienda dolciaria italiana che ha un fatturato di ben diecivirgolacinquemiliardi di soldi e conta ben trentaquattromilacinquecentoquarantatre dipendenti. Nonostante fossimo vicini alla fabbrica della Kinder io non ero tanto felice, visto che mangiavo spesso prodotti Galbusera, a basso contenuto di zuccheri; di un'idea differente invece era mio fratello maggiore Jeff, lui era un mangiamerendineatradimento, ma nonostante si nutrisse principalmente di merendine era comunque magro e il suo colesterolo era basso. Una mattina andammo a scuola. La mattina volò come un aereo, una volta usciti dalla scuola subito arrivarono 3 tre bulli, due erano alti, con le gambe alte e le braccia basse, uno invece era grasso e aveva zampe enormi! I tre mi presero per i mignoli e mi lanciarono contro un muro vegano, poi ci portarono in un vicolo sordo (NOTA DI M95: vicolo sordo è un vicolo senza uscita come un vicolo cieco, la differenza sta che il vicolo sordo ci vede benissimo, ma attutisce tutti i rumori invece che amplificarli, ecco perchè è detto sordo). I due bulli alti pestavano Jeff con le scarpe, a me invece era capitato il bullo obeso, mi guardò negli occhi, iniziò a piangere e mi disse:"Io non picchio nessuno! Sono quei due che fanno la bua alla gente!" Poi scoppiò in un rio de lagrime, da quel momento, per l'esattezza era circa l'unaeunquarto, capii che i bulli erano solo due, così mi lanciai sui bulli alti e magri per difendere Jeff, mi picchiarono bene. Jeff poi si alzò da terra coperto di sangue e con il naso che penzolava, si avvicinò a me e disse:"Ho molti HP sto bene! Ora andiamo a casa" Come poteva dire che stava bene???? Era forse matto? O era Matt? I bulli ci lasciarono andare perchè c'era la polizia nei paraggi, andammo a casa, e una volta a casa medicai Jeff e poi andammo a dormire in stanze separate della nostra casa. Il giorno dopo andammo a scuola, ma a Jeff faceva male il naso allora andammo subito nella cantina della scuola. Dopo aver pranzato con un Pinguì squagliato, sentii un rumore…… mi voltai e mi arrivò in faccia un pollo di gomma che mi scagliò al suolo procurandomi ferite notevoli, poi arrivarono i due teppisti e ci menarono male. Mentre ero agonizzante vidi Jeff fare una mossa, proprio come quando fai la foto che viene mossa, e mossa dopo mossa, mossa, ai se tu pego ai ai se tu pego, Jeff spaccò le costole ad uno dei due teppisti, l'altro allora colpì in faccia mio fratello staccandogli definitivamente il naso che già penzolava, poi gli rovesciò la candeggina di una sottomarca simile alla AVA, io non potevo fare niente, ero agonizzante, sentivo dolore nelle palle, svenni. Al mio risveglio vidi i cadaveri dei due bulli impalati con due Bueno giganti, ero però talmente scioccato per il fatto che Jeff era vivo che non badai più di tanto alla scena, così io e Jeff uscimmo dalla cantina. Appena fuori dalla scuola arrivò un poliziotto della Kinder (hanno la divisa bianca e rossa come la carta dei kinder cioccolato e i pantaloni come i carabinieri, ma di colore bianco) subito disse:"Fermi lì!! Avete ucciso della gente!" Jeff rispose:"Noi siamo innocenti!" Il policeman rispose:"Macchè! Sapete che quando qualcuno killa una persona noi lo scopriamo subito e inoltre troviamo al volo il luogo del delitto?" Jeff:"Ma che cazzo!! Siete i poliziotti di GTA?!?!?" Così il poliziauomo ci arrestò entrambi. Una volta in galera ci portarono in una fossa e ci lasciarono lì per una settimana dicendo che per punizione dovevamo imitare il formaggio di fossa, poi arrivò Pieraldo che aveva pagato la cauzione e ci scarcerò, poi ci diede un passaggio fino a scuola. Una volta nel vialetto di casa Jeff fu colpito da trenta bulli di specie diverse, c'era quello coi brufoli nei denti, quello di bell'aspetto, quello con il naso miope, quello con le orecchie obese ecc… tutti quei bulli ci circondarono e uno di loro piantò un coltello in faccia a Jeff e gli disegnò un macabro sorriso, poi un'altro tirò fuori un machete e disse:"Ora vi taglio a fettine sottili e vi do in pasto ai miei cani antivaccinisti"Ma per fortuna i nostri genitori arrivarono e urlarono:"Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch!!" I bulli sentendo quella strana parola pensarono che i nostri genitori fossero indemoniati, così scapparono facendosela addosso tutti contemporaneamente, e così tornata la calma io e Jeff entrammo nella nostra house. Quella sera Jeff si guardò allo specchio e disse:"Che cesso che sono diventato!!! Ora farò il giustiziere!!!" Jeff poi scappò via, e da quel giorno non lo vidi più. Da due giorni e mezzo si sente parlare di un sicario che in cambio di soldi e merendine Kinder ammazza i criminali, ha la faccia bianca e non ha il naso, ACCIPICCHIA!!!! È IL MIO JEFF ONIICHAN!!!! Stasera la luna ci porterà fortuna…. volevo dire stasera è davvero tutto tranquillo, da quando Jeff è diventato un sicario giustiziere, non si sente nemmeno uno sparo di Nerf in città, ora sono solo nella camera e un barattolo di Nutella volante spacca la mia finestra, poi entra un tizio incappucciato, si avvicina a me, lo riconosco subito e urlo:"JEFF SEI PROPRIO TU??! MI SEI MANCATO UN CASINO!!! Ma non potevi passare dalla porta?" Lui mi guarda felice e dice:"Si sono io! Passo dalla finestra perchè fa più figo! Ora torna a dormire……… visto che domani facciamo visita alla fabbrica della Kinder" Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Made by M95 quello di YouTube Categoria:Jeff the Killero